If
by Grey Chocolate
Summary: "Seandainya saja Sensei tidak meninggalkan Goto! Seandainya saja Sensei tidak pernah datang ke Goto!" "Kau menyalahkanku sekarang?" [AR]


**Barakamon** © Satsuki Yoshino

(I don't take any profit by publishing this fict)

AR (Alternate-Reality)

**If**

Aku Handa Seishu, seorang kaligrafer berusia 33 tahun. Selepas meninggalkan Goto kurang lebih sembilan tahun silam, aku kembali menghuni kediamanku di Tokyo. Sekembalinya aku ke tanah kelahiranku, komunikasiku dengan penduduk Goto kian renggang. Kesibukan menenggelamkanku kembali tak ayalnya sebelum aku memijakan kaki di sana. Bukan berarti aku tidak merindukan kehidupan sementaraku di Goto. Aku merindukan mereka. Aku merindukan saat-saat bisa mendapati diriku sendiri merasa bebas. Tapi aku sadar, inilah kehidupanku. Sembari mengenang tiap-tiap ingatan selama berada di sana, kugoreskan kuas _fude_ ke atas selembar _hanshi_. Perasaan hangat yang menjalar dalam hati ini tidak pernah gagal membuat ideku mengalir deras. Hari ini, Kawafuji berjanji memberikanku libur selama satu minggu jika beberapa pesanan berhasil kuselesaikan dalam tenggat waktu yang telah ia berikan. Tentu saja kuterima tantangan darinya. Aku ingin menarik udara bebas. Entah sejak kapan aku suka berada di luar rumah. Merasakan semilir angin, mentari yang terik, dan mendengar gelak tawa penduduk sekitar. Tokyo memang jauh berbeda dengan Goto dilihat dari tipikal penduduk dan aktivitasnya, tetapi manusia selalu sama. Mereka berbahagia dan bersedih. Mereka bisa ramai dan ramah, pun bisa begitu angkuh dan jahat. Istri? Jangan tanyakan itu. Hidupku telah aku dedikasikan untuk membuat kaligrafi. Jika menikahi benda mati diperbolehkan, mungkin akan kunikahi _fude_ dan _hanshi _milikku.

_Srettt!_

_Srettt!_

Aku terus membuat kalimat poster, berupaya menyelesaikan pekerjaanku. Beberapa jam mungkin telah terlewat, aku tidak tahu. Setahuku, setelah aku sadar, pekerjaanku telah selesai. Memberikanku waktu beberapa jam sebelum mentari terbenam. Maka inilah aku, bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke luar dengan_ yukata_ berwarna hitam. Beberapa orang tampak heran ketika aku mengenakan warna ini. Seperti berkabung. Bukan, bukanlah tanda berkabung yang ingin aku simbolkan dari warna legam yang kubalutkan di tubuhku, melainkan fleksibilitas. Warna hitam membuatku tidak perlu bersusah-payah berganti pakaian ketika tanpa sengaja tinta yang kugunakan bercipratan. Kini namaku kian besar. Handa Seishu dikenal di mana pun, bahkan oleh orang yang awam mengenai _shodo_. Hasil kerja-kerasku bertahun-tahun. Hidupku bahkan menjadi mudah. Setiap kompetisi kaligrafi kumenangkan, bahkan aku lebih sering menjadi juri ketimbang peserta kekinian. Namun, kenapa masih terasa ada yang kurang?

* * *

Aku tersenyum ramah pada beberapa penduduk yang menyapaku. Sebagian yang mengagumiku menyodorkan kertas untuk kutandatangani. Aku kembali berjalan menelusuri keramaian. Memecah hiruk-pikuk dan kerumunan manusia. Sampai ….

"Kotoishi, cepatlah!"

Aku terbelalak. Seorang gadis dengan tinggi sebahuku berlari melewatiku. Surai gadis itu berwarna _light brown_ sepunggung. Sebuah pita berwarna putih beraksen renda tampak menghiasi sisi kanan dan kiri surainya. Rasanya nama dan sosok itu begitu familiar.

"Baik! Tunggu aku!"

Aku berbalik. Sosok gadis tersebut telah terhalang jejal manusia yang ada di sana. Aku menghela napas dan tersenyum kecut. Mengapa aku berharap bertemu dengan anak itu di kota seluas ini? Tentu saja 1:99 untuk bisa menemukannya. Lagipula, anak itu berada jauh di Goto. Mana mungkin dia sampai ke Tokyo …? Aku menengadahkan kepala, berserobok dengan angkasa biru di atas sana. _Ah_, mungkin aku memang merindukan dia dan mereka.

* * *

"Kawafuji!" Aku menggeram pada ponsel di tanganku. Tentu bukan pada ponselnya, melainkan pada seseorang yang tengah menghubungiku via telepon.

Baru saja aku berniat menghabiskan seharian ini untuk beristirahat setelah beberapa hari ke belakang kurang tidur dan kini, Kawafuji meneleponku, menyuruhku untuk bersiap-siap pergi ke sebuah sekolah untuk menjadi tamu yang akan berkeliling kelas dan melihat remaja SMA menulis kaligrafi! Bukan berarti aku tidak senang. Aku senang, senang sekali. Mendapati remaja yang begitu semangat menulis kaligrafi membuat dadaku bergemuruh untuk tidak boleh kalah dari semangat yang mereka miliki. Namun, kenapa harus hari ini? Kawafuji sialan itu bahkan mengancam akan mengadukanku pada ayah jika aku menolak. Benar kata Kanzaki, bagi pemuda berkacamata itu, kaligrafer adalah produsen uang. _Cih!_

* * *

Aku membetulkan letak dasiku yang sedikit miring. Ditemani seorang guru perempuan, aku memasuki kelas demi kelas dan mengomentari satu per satu kaligrafi yang dibuat oleh pelajar di sana. Karya mereka tentu saja bermacam-macam. Ada yang membuatnya secara asal, sungguh-sungguh, bahkan menjiplak. Aku lantas memasuki sebuah kelas, guru tadi bilang kelas ini spesial karena diisi oleh pelajar-pelajar khusus yang memiliki kecerdasan di atas rata-rata. Aku penasaran, akan seperti apa karya mereka.

_Tap!_

"Anak-anak, ini _sensei_ yang diundang sebagai tamu hari ini." Sang guru perempuan mengenalkanku. Menutupi canggung, aku tersenyum tipis pada beberapa pasang mata yang menatapku. "_Sensei_ akan berkeliling dan mengomentari karya kalian, jadi tunjukkan kemampuan kalian!"

Aku berjalan berkeliling. Ketika sampai pada suatu meja, aku terdiam. Seorang gadis bersurai _light brown _sepunggung yang sepintas kulihat kemarin ada di depanku. Dia memperlihatkan kaligrafi miliknya. Sungguh, kaligrafi buatannya tidak bisa tidak membuatku tercengang. Indah. Siapa gadis ini?

Seperti dapat membaca pikiranku, sang guru yang memanduku berkata, "Namanya Kotoishi Naru, _Sensei_. Dia salah satu murid kebanggaan di sini. Meski kaligrafinya menakjubkan, dia selalu menolak mengikuti kompetisi."

Kotoishi Naru. Naru? Naru yang itu? Bayanganku kembali pada sosok bocah yang sembilan tahun lalu masih berusia delapan tahun. Bocah dengan warna surai yang sama yang selalu mencekokiku dengan tingkahnya yang riang. Iris mataku memandangnya lurus. Kini, di depanku, tengah duduk sosok seorang gadis yang sangat anggun. Surai panjang, bulu mata yang lentik, bibir yang kemilau dengan rona merah muda, dan poni ke samping yang rapi. Cantik. Terlalu berbeda. Apakah dia Naru yang kukenal?

"Naru?" Aku memastikan.

Gadis itu mengarahkan kelereng coklatnya padaku. Entah mengapa ada sarat dingin yang kutangkap dari pandangannya. "Ada apa?"

"Kita pernah bertemu … di Goto?"

**Brak! **

Aku terkesiap. Naru memukulkan tangannya ke meja. "Jangan ingatkan aku lagi pada tempat itu!"

Aku terdiam. Suara bisik-bisik pelajar lainlah yang terdengar samar. Guru yang memandu menepuk bahuku.

"Maafkan aku atas sikap Kotoishi. Sepertinya Anda pernah bertemu dengan anak itu. Apa Anda tahu bahwa ayah dan ibu Kotoishi bercerai dan meninggalkannya di pulau Goto ketika dia masih kecil? Kudengar Kotoishi tinggal bersama kakeknya sampai setahun lalu sebelum dia masuk ke SMA Tokyo, kakeknya meninggal dunia. Kurasa pulau Goto menjadi kata yang tabu baginya."

* * *

_Drap! Drap! _

Aku melajukan kaki jenjangku dengan kencang, mencoba mengejar Naru. Guru tadi bilang, Naru selalu terlihat berada di halaman belakang sekolah jika jam istirahat tiba. Kurasa dia akan berada di sana. Setelah mencari jalan menuju halaman belakang sekolah, akhirnya aku berada di sana. Benar dugaanku! Gadis itu tengah duduk sembari memeluk lututnya. Aku mencoba menghampiri, ia tampak tidak sadar dengan kehadiranku.

"Langitnya indah ya." Aku mendongak sembari duduk di sisinya.

Sang gadis mengangkat kepala. "Kenapa mengikutiku kemari?"

Aku tersenyum. "Karena seseorang yang ingin kutemui ada di depan mataku dan pergi begitu saja. Mana mungkin aku diam?"

Hening. Aku bisa melihat gadis yang telah beranjak dewasa itu tampak gelisah. "Maafkan aku, _Sensei_. Melihat _Sensei _membuatku teringat kakek dan masa kecilku. Rasanya jauh berbeda dengan masa yang kujalani saat ini. Aku tinggal bersama ibu dan ayah tiriku … dan rasanya tidak senyaman saat bersama kakek."

Aku paham sekarang. Sama halnya dengan anak kecil pada umumnya, Naru yang dahulu tidak mengerti apa pun mengenai kehidupannya. Tidak sadar bahwa orang tuanya bercerai. Tidak sadar bahwa ia hanya tinggal dengan kakeknya. Kini, seiring dengan bertambah usianya, dia menyadari bahwa kehidupan telah memberikan alur yang rumit dan tidak menyenangkan.

Aku mendekap Naru. Membuat ia meronta, tapi diam juga kemudian. Aku berbisik di telinganya. "Sayang sekali jika kenangan yang indah dilupakan dan sayang sekali jika melihat sesuatu dari satu sudut pandang. Aku pernah memandang ayahku begitu kejam dan membenciku, tapi akhirnya aku sadar bahwa dia hanya orang tua yang disiplin. Kurasa sama halnya dengan ibumu. Kau hanya belum terbiasa tinggal bersama mereka di kota ini."

Gemetaran tubuh Naru lantas terasa bersamaan dengan isakan yang terdengar darinya.

"Naru tidak merindukanku?"

Sebuah telengan kepala kurasakan. Aku tersenyum lega. Setidaknya, perasaan kami sama.

"Aku merindukan _Sensei_. Semenjak _Sensei_ pergi dari pulau Goto, aku belajar giat untuk bisa menjadi kaligrafer profesional. Tapi sejak kejadian itu, ketika aku tahu hidupku tidak seberuntung orang lain, aku tidak mau bertemu dengan _Sensei_. _Sensei_ membuatku ingin lari dari kenyataan, tapi di sisi lain aku tahu aku tidak bisa kembali ke masa itu lagi."

"Jika tidak bisa kembali, kita buat saja masa itu terulang lagi sekarang."

* * *

Aku melambaikan tanganku pada Naru. Setelah memberikan nasihat kepadanya, ia kembali ke kelas dan pekerjaanku pun dapat kulanjutkan kembali. Kurasa dia lebih tenang sekarang. Aku mengantarnya pulang meskipun ia melarangku untuk bertemu dengan orang tuanya. Aku menatap punggung Naru. Punggung bocah kecil yang dahulu selalu menggelayutiku kini telah menjelma menjadi punggung seorang gadis yang luar biasa. Aku teringat ucapan penduduk Goto bahwa kelak Naru akan tumbuh menjadi gadis yang cantik dan kini aku membenarkan ucapan mereka. Mulai besok kurasa kehidupanku akan berbeda.

Tiba-tiba, bayanganku saat memeluk Naru berkelebat. Entah mengapa, rasanya wajahku merah padam saat ini.

'_Aku jadi seperti pedofil,'_ pikirku sembari berjalan pergi.

* * *

"_Sensei!"_

"_Hei, bocah, apa yang kalian lakukan di rumahku?" Aku menatap tajam pada tiga sosok yang ada di kediamanku. Tentu saja aku tidak serius melayangkan tatapan tajam pada mereka._

_Mengindahkan pertanyaanku, Naru berlari menghampiriku dan memerlihatkan sekotak konomon yang tampak begitu menggiurkan. "Ini untuk Sensei!"_

"_Sensei, ayo makan bersama!" Miwa berseru padaku. Di sisinya Hiro tampak ikut tersenyum._

_Aku melangkah ke dalam rumah. Dari arah luar kudengar derap langkah kaki silih mendekat. Tama dan penduduk lain berdatangan rupanya. _

"_Apa yang kalian lakukan?" Aku bertanya dengan mengangkat sebelah alisku. Penduduk Goto satu per satu membawakanku panganan._

_Yujiro tersenyum ramah. "Semua penduduk ingin melewatkan saat-saat bersamamu sebelum kau kembali ke Tokyo, Sensei."_

_Aku terpaku. Benar, aku harus kembali ke Tokyo. Kenapa rasanya berat? Pulau ini bukanlah tempat tinggalku. Aku hanya berada di sini selama setahun terakhir, tapi kenapa terasa begitu sedih saat harus berpisah dengan mereka? Apa aku telah sebegitu nyamannya tinggal di sini? Apa aku telah terbiasa berada di sini?_

* * *

Aku membuka mata. _Ah_, hari sudah pagi rupanya. Mimpi tadi, rasanya seperti nyata. Tidak, itu memang kenyataan. Saat-saat sebelum aku meninggalkan Goto memang berkesan. _Setiap saat di sana selalu berkesan. _Aku tersenyum getir. Naru. Aku bertemu kembali dengan anak itu dalam versi seorang remaja. Rasanya aku mengerti kenapa Naru pun ingin sekali kembali ke masa-masa itu lagi. Andai saja aku tidak kembali ke Tokyo saat itu, bagaimana jadinya?

Aku beranjak dari ranjangku. Kuraih laptop hitam milikku. Membuka situs untuk memesan tiket penerbangan menuju Goto. Seingatku besok telah memasuki libur musim panas untuk pelajar. Aku ingin mengajak Naru kembali ke Goto. Aku lantas menatap layar ponsel dan mecari kontak seorang gadis yang baru kutambahkan kemarin.

"Halo, Naru? Apa kau ada waktu luang saat liburan?"

* * *

Aroma rerumputan, tebing, laut, dan keasrian yang disajikan pulau Goto memang tiada dua. Selalu membuatku merasa kecanduan berada di sini. Aku dan Naru telah sampai di pulau Goto. Awalnya, Naru menolak dan berkata bahwa pulau Goto sudah sangat berubah semenjak kepergianku. Tidak percaya, aku tetap bersikeras ingin datang dan menyaksikan perubahan itu dengan mata kepalaku sendiri. Tidak terlalu berbeda. Hanya, sedikit lebih sepi. Namun, bukankah pulau Goto memang kerap sunyi?

Naru memandangi sekitar dengan sendu. "Kakek, Yujiro-_san_, Ikko-_san_, dan beberapa penduduk yang pernah bertemu _Sensei _sudah _tidak ada_. Hiro-_nii_ juga keluar dari pulau Goto. Tama-_nee_ juga pindah ke Tokyo beberapa tahun lalu untuk peluncuran _manga_-nya. Rasanya sangat sepi."

Aku menoleh ke kiri dan kanan. Mengiyakan perubahan yang tampak. Dari segi arsitektur kediaman saja sudah sangat berbeda. Terlihat lebih modern. "Bagaimana dengan Hina dan Miwa?"

"Hina masih tinggal di sini. Miwa-_nee_ dan Aki-_nii _juga."

"_Senseiii_!"

Iris gulitaku menangkap bayangan tiga orang yang tengah berdiri beberapa langkah di depanku. Aku mendekati mereka dengan wajah heran.

"Siapa kalian?"

_DUAKKK!_

Seorang gadis dengan surai _dark brown_ melancarkan sebuah jitakan di atas kepalaku. Gadis tersebut bersurai sebahu yang diikat satu di belakang.

"Aku Miwa, _Sensei_!" Dia menggembungkan pipinya, menunjukkan mimik sebal. Dia lekas menunjuk dua orang lain. "Ini Hina dan Aki!"

Hina, gadis bersurai sepinggang yang mengenakan topi, lantas berlari mendekati Naru yang rupanya masih mematung di belakangku. "Naru! Bagaimana kabarmu? Kenapa kau tidak memberikan kabar apa pun pada kami?"

Naru tampak gugup. "A … _ah_, maafkan aku."

Aku berjalan menuju gadis bersurai _light brown_ itu dan menepuk punggungnya agak keras. "Mereka mencemaskanmu dan akan semakin mencemaskanmu jika kau terus menunjukkan ekspresi seperti itu."

Aki membantuku mengangkat koper, sedangkan Hina dan Miwa membantu membawakan tas Naru. Mereka pun mengantar kami menuju sebuah penginapan yang entah sejak kapan berdiri di sini. Kukerlingkan bola mataku pada Naru. Gadis itu tampak tengah memikirkan sesuatu yang tidak kuketahui. Mungkin ia tengah bernostalgia di dalam pikirannya. Kuusap kepala coklatnya dengan tanganku, membuat sang gadis refleks menjauh. Paling tidak, sekarang ini dia tengah berlari ke depan untuk menghindari elusanku. Aku lebih suka melihatnya bergerak ke sana-sini ketimbang melihat ia diam saja seperti ini.

* * *

"Kau tidak mau pergi berkeliling?" Aku berdiri di ambang pintu kamar Naru yang setengah terbuka. Gadis bersurai sepunggung itu tengah bersandar di sisi jendela dan memandang dalam bisu panorama di luar.

Miwa, Hina, dan Aki telah kembali ke kediaman mereka masing-masing dan berjanji akan datang kembali malam ini untuk mengajak kami ke lapangan terbuka. Seperti biasa, tradisi yang belum berubah di sini, akan ada pesta penyambutan dari penduduk sekitar. Saat ini, hari masih sore, ada waktu sekitar tiga sampai empat jam sebelum penduduk datang dan menjemput kami pergi ke lokasi.

Aku mendengus. "Ke mana perginya Naru yang kukenal, ya?"

"Salahmu …." Kudengar suara Naru berdesis. "Ini semua salahmu, _Sensei_!"

Kali ini suara Naru lebih kencang. "Jika saja waktu _Sensei _tidak kembali ke Tokyo, aku tidak akan merasa kesepian. Jika saja _Sensei_ tidak datang ke pulau Goto, Hiro-_nii_, Tama-_nee_, dan beberapa penduduk lain tidak akan memutuskan pergi ke luar kota!"

Aku berjalan mendekat. Menggaruk tengkuk yang terasa tidak gatal. "Kau menyalahkanku sekarang?"

Naru tersentak dan kembali diam. Lagi-lagi hanya kata "maaf" yang dilontarkannya. Aku sudah bosan. Sungguh, ke mana perginya sosok Naru? Miwa, Hina, dan Aki masih tampak memiliki perangai yang sama. Lantas kenapa Naru harus berubah sedrastis ini? Menyebalkan.

"Jika kau tidak mau pergi berkeliling, aku akan berkeliling sendiri. Sampai nanti!"

_GREP!_

Kedua bola mataku membulat. Naru memelukku dari belakang dengan pelukan yang terasa sangat erat. "Aku ikut."

* * *

Aku memandang Naru yang tengah bercengkerama dengan Hina dan Aki di kejauhan. Lebih terlihat seperti Naru yang tengah menjadi pendengar yang baik dibanding bercengkerama, _sih_. Aku melayangkan pandangan ke sisi kananku, Miwa duduk di sana.

"_Sensei_, Naru berubah bukan setelah mengetahui kenyataan bahwa ayah dan ibunya bercerai atau ketika kakeknya meninggal dunia."

Ucapan Miwa menarik perhatianku. "Dia mulai berubah murung sejak _Sensei_ kembali ke Tokyo. Dia masih selalu datang ke kediaman _Sensei_ dan pulang dengan wajah sedih. Aku seringkali melihat dia keluar dari pekarangan rumah _Sensei_ dengan wajah kecewa. Ketika rumah _Sensei_ dihancurkan untuk dijadikan bangunan baru, Naru sampai tergesa-gesa berlari ke sana dan melarang orang-orang untuk menghancurkan rumah _Sensei_. Kurasa dia sangat menyayangimu."

Aku termenung. Miwa kembali melanjutkan. "_Sensei_ tahu kenapa Naru berubah menjadi gadis yang anggun? Dia pernah membaca majalah yang dibawa oleh Kanzaki. Di sana banyak foto gadis-gadis anggun yang juga berada di dunia kaligrafi. Naru takut kau terpikat dengan salah satu dari mereka. Karena itu Naru berupaya menjadi gadis yang feminin. Kurasa sejak awal dia memang memutuskan untuk menyusulmu pergi ke Tokyo, tapi tidak dengan cara seperti itu. Tidak dengan kehilangan kakek dan tinggal di kediaman ibu serta ayah tirinya."

Aku sudah tidak bisa menahan perasaanku lagi. Aku beranjak dari tempatku duduk menuju Naru. Sang gadis tampak tidak menyadari kehadiranku. Kudekap dirinya dalam sebuah dekapan. Beberapa penduduk yang melihat tampak memalingkan wajah ke lain arah. Aku tidak peduli.

"Naru, yang kuinginkan hanya melihatmu tertawa lagi seperti dulu. Aku tahu aku mungkin bersalah telah meninggalkanmu. Aku bersalah karena datang kemari. Aku bersalah dan aku sadar. Karena itulah, aku ingin memperbaiki semuanya. Tapi apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kau mau tersenyum dan tertawa lagi? Beritahu aku, Naru."

"Kenapa _Sensei _berkata seperti itu? Kenapa _Sensei_ peduli padaku?" Naru merunduk. Jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang. Sedikit banyak ia bisa merasakan perasaanku dan aku sadar itu. Tapi aku tahu ia pun tidak ingin bertingkah terlalu percaya diri. Akulah yang harus tegas dengan perasaanku pada Naru.

"Karena aku menyukaimu, Naru. Karena itulah, aku ingin Naru bahagia. Aku ingin membahagiakanmu, Naru."

Naru mendongak. Memandang kelereng hitamku dalam pandangan menerka. Saat itulah, sebusur senyuman teduh tampak di wajahnya. Wajah sang gadis tampak merona merah. Dibenamkan wajahnya di bahuku kemudian.

"Aku juga menyukai _Sensei_ sejak dulu."

* * *

**Tok! Tok!**

Aku menggerutu sembari berjalan ke arah pintu. Semalam aku tidur sangat larut dan benar-benar masih mengantuk saat ini. Aku membuka pintu dengan malas, tapi air mukaku berubah cerah seketika. Di balik pintu, sosok-sosok yang tidak kutemukan semalam muncul di depan mataku.

"Tama? Hiroshi?" Dua sosok remaja yang kini tampak menjadi dewasa itu tersenyum.

Secara bersamaan mereka bersorak. "_Sensei _masih terlihat sama seperti dulu!"

"Benar, 'kan? _Sensei _memang tidak berubah sama sekali!" Miwa menanggapi.

"Kami sengaja datang saat tahu _Sensei _datang ke sini." Tama tersenyum. Wajahnya kini tampak seperti gadis dewasa. Surai hitam tanpa poni dengan cepol satu di puncak kepalanya.

Di antara kerumunan muda-mudi itu, aku menemukan sosok yang tak asing lagi. Sosok itu tengah mengenakan kaus berwarna putih dan _hot-pants_ berwarna merah. Surai sepunggungnya kini tampak kembali seperti beberapa tahun lalu tak lupa dengan _side ponytail_ khasnya. Seperti Naru yang kukenal dan yang lebih penting, senyuman lebar itu kini mengembang di wajah cantiknya.

"Miwa-_nee_ memotong rambutku tadi pagi. Rasanya segar bisa memiliki potongan rambut seperti ini lagi!"

Aku tertawa kecil. Kami lantas memutuskan untuk berkeliling bersama. Menghabiskan waktu dengan memancing. Membandingkan keadaan pulau Goto dahulu dan saat ini. Membantu ayah Miwa menurunkan muatan kapal. Apa pun yang kami lakukan terasa menyenangkan. Iris mataku tidak lepas dari tawa Naru setiap saat. Ia berlari kecil ke sana-sini dengan lincah meskipun beberapa kali nyaris terpeleset dan membuatku harus menangkapnya.

'_Naru yang kukenal kembali.'_ Aku merasa sangat lega untuk yang satu itu.

Tanpa terasa, mentari telah kembali terbenam. Aku dan Naru berdiri bersebelahan. Iris mata Naru tampak memandang lembut pada lautan yang berwarna jingga. Wajahnya yang teduh membuat jantungku berdebar sangat kencang. Memompa darah hingga menciptakan rona merah muda tipis di pipiku.

"Aku ingin tinggal di sini lebih lama lagi."

_Sret …._

Kutarik tangan sang gadis untuk kugenggam erat. "Setelah kau lulus, aku akan meminta izin pada orang tuamu untuk membawamu ke sini dan kita akan tinggal di sini sampai akhir hayat kita."

Wajah Naru memerah, sangat manis. Ia tidak menjawab apa pun sejenak, tapi sebuah anggukan mantap kudapat darinya. "Kupegang ucapanmu, _Sensei_!"

"_Ah_, aku jadi ingin membuat kaligrafi!"

Seperti bisa menebak diriku, Hiro dan Miwa menyodorkan peralatan kaligrafi padaku. Aku mengerling pada Naru dan yang lainnya. Kusodorkan kuasku.

"Tulislah apa pun yang kalian inginkan."

Mereka tersenyum senang. Bergantian, mereka memberikan simbol atau tulisan di antara kaligrafi yang kubuat. Hari ini memang telah usai. Aku tidak bisa berada di sini karena liburan yang kudapat hanya satu minggu. Banyak pekerjaan menanti, demikian dengan _event _yang harus kuhadiri. Namun, suatu saat. Suatu saat nanti, setelah Naru lulus SMA di Tokyo, kami akan kembali ke sini. Aku akan melanjutkan hidupku di sini. Mungkin, terlepas dari perubahan di pulau Goto, hatiku memang telah tertambat di pulau ini. Bersama Naru dan mereka.

Kupandangi hasil karya kami yang luar biasa. Kaligrafi yang tampak ramai. Di antara hiasan yang mereka buat, terlihatlah kaligrafiku. Kubaca dengan lembut.

"**Cinta.**"

Lantas terngiang ucapan Kawafuji ketika kerapkali aku mengeluh ingin tinggal di sini seumur hidupku.

"_Kau telah jatuh cinta dengan pulau Goto. Tidak, tidak. Pulau Goto-lah yang memberikanmu cinta, Sei."_

_**Fin**_

* * *

_***Note**_

_**Fude: Kuas untuk membuat kaligrafi**_

_**Hanshi: Kertas khusus untuk menulis kaligrafi**_

—_Thanks for reading!_

**(Grey Chocolate, 2014)**


End file.
